


有一种冷，叫阿福觉得你冷

by orionmeow



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Son of Batman (2014), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionmeow/pseuds/orionmeow
Summary: Batfamily，微量正联。CP请自组。沙雕向，纯图一乐~
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 14





	有一种冷，叫阿福觉得你冷

**Author's Note:**

> Batfamily，微量正联。CP请自组。  
> 沙雕向，纯图一乐~

蝙蝠侠是什么？

是黑暗，是恐惧，是让所有人颤抖的存在。

所以布鲁斯绝对不会接受一个夹棉款蝙蝠衣。

加绒也不行。

“但是老爷，恕我直言，未来哥谭的气温只会越来越低，您再不做防护措施，可能明年就要因为老寒腿而从滴水兽上掉下去。”

“想太远了，阿福。”布鲁斯系上腰带，熟练轻捷地翻进蝙蝠车，“先操心操心自己的膝关节吧。”

蝙蝠车呼啸而去。保暖款蝙蝠衣？想都别想。

滴水兽上，照旧蹲伏着一只蝙蝠，强风不断，披风飒飒扬起，头顶遥遥的阴云后，是一轮模糊残月。

布鲁斯望着下方城市的闪光，没精打采跟被冻住了一样，心想哥谭果然是个冰冷的城市，字面意义上的。

但是冻不住各路神仙的犯罪热情。

远处，布鲁斯盯了一个小时的暗巷终于驶出两辆车，一辆SUV，一辆轻卡。他思考了一秒钟，然后迅速射出钩爪枪，落地跳入蝙蝠车。

轻卡，后面不是大货，就是武装，或者两者兼有。这时候就要用蝙蝠车，保暖又抗造。

事实证明老爷是正确的。轻卡后面有三个武装分子，但是火力一般。蝙蝠侠在深夜三点跟两辆车玩了十分钟的生死时速，趁乱将监听器送上门后，就一个甩尾放弃了追逐。

犯罪分子劫后余生，刺激地不行，先是对蝙蝠侠大骂一通，说Batman如何如何不行，接着又自夸功绩，将自己方才的英勇神技大肆广播。

布鲁斯坐在车里，一边喝能量饮料，一边听他们侃。定位最终停在一处老城区，布鲁斯调高声音捕捉范围，搞清了这伙人的来龙去脉。

毒品走私，而且听起来是和以往一样的智障分子。普通任务，没啥难度，没啥新意。Get out of my Gotham.

然后布鲁斯听到一个词，布鲁德海文。

他坐直身体，把饮料放到了一边。

五分钟后（这个时间对于蝙蝠侠而言已经太长），他决定联系夜翼。

“什么？你说哥谭和我这边跨域毒品走私？”通讯器内，迪克的声音里有种伤心，而这种伤心布鲁斯不懂。

“是的，毒品会分流到布鲁德海文，”布鲁斯冷冷道，“我希望可以合作，追踪毒品去向，彻底打掉这个团伙。”

“天呐我的城市居然有哥谭的货。”迪克显然还沉浸在自己的伤感之中，布鲁斯努力淡定的要约惨遭无视。

“天呐我的城市……”一句三叹，起承转合。布鲁斯直接掐了通讯器。

五秒钟后，夜翼呼叫蝙蝠侠。

“好的，我们联手，你先把资料发过来吧，说真好久没一起合作了，还有点小激动呢，天赐良机啊天赐良机，提宝还好吗？在泰坦玩的开心吗？达米安呢？院子里的树砍完了没有？阿福身体还好吗？超——”

布鲁斯再次掐掉通讯器。

傍晚迪克鸟来到蝙蝠洞的时候，阿福正在给布鲁斯递暖宝宝。

“什么？不！！”布鲁斯一脸自尊遭到折辱的表情，“我才不用这种娘们兮兮的东西！”

“哈哈哈哈阿福你听到了，这是娘们兮兮的东西，”达米安在一边上蹿下跳地点火，“我父亲是纯爷们，他用不到。”

“那想必达米安少爷的秋裤是十分具有男子气概的存在了，我相信您一定会立刻穿上。”

“不！绝不！！”达米安露出和布鲁斯一样自尊遭到折辱的表情，“我一点都不冷，这天气我还一身汗怎么可能冷！该穿秋裤的是迪克，他都冷到发抖了！”

“什么？”突然被cue的迪克努力克制笑声，“我是笑到发抖！不阿福你不用说了，我也不需要秋裤——或者暖宝宝。布鲁斯都不需要，我更不需要。”

于是矛头再次指向面对电脑的某人，布鲁斯急忙干咳，请阿福去给迪克准备晚餐。

阿福依言转身，离去前丢下句，“好的，各位将男子气概当羽绒服穿的先生们，希望有朝一日男子气概也能够当饭吃。”

“阿福又开始一年一度的冬衣攻势啦？这么些年他居然还不放弃。”迪克拽张椅子拖到布鲁斯旁边，有些怀念地看十分熟悉的操作台。

“老人家都这样，爱瞎操心。”达米安满不在乎地回复，“你呢？说来就来？来几天？来干什么？什么时候走？”

“啧！我这椅子都没捂热你就催着让走？嘿我就不走了，我住这儿了，我回来继续干罗宾了！”

达米安挑剔的目光把迪克从上扫到下又从下扫到上，“呵。就凭你？”

众所周知，万恶之源达米安，三句话不到就开战。战况一触即发之际，布鲁斯赶紧插了一句，“迪克，这是最新的监听数据。”

迪克扭头，“我看看，哦，走这条路线。”

转移视线成功。达米安宽容地笑笑，体谅父亲的和平愿景。

“他们手里货不少，还有其他几个窝点。今晚我们分头埋伏，目标是安装监听器，不要擅自行动。”

迪克点头。蝙蝠洞另一侧，美食的味道飘了过来。

临出发前，达米安换上罗宾制服，扒在蝙蝠车盖上不下去。

“你不能去。”布鲁斯的口气毫无转圜余地。

“凭什么我不能去？迪克能去我不能去？迪克把你坑了谁救你？”

“小子你再说一遍！？？”

“恕我冒昧，达米安少爷，我建议您出行前穿上秋衣秋裤。”

“是的，达米安，”布鲁斯突然一脸坦荡，“外面天太冷，你不能穿着短袖短裤就跑出去。”

“什么！！？这跟衣服有什么关系！？”

“哈哈哈达米安，快去换秋裤吧，外面天冷，小胳膊小腿儿别冻坏了才好。”

“迪克不穿秋裤可以出去，我为什么要穿？还有没有天理！？”达米安气到蹦起来。

“第一，我的制服是长款；第二，稀罕了你居然还知道天理。”迪克乐得嘴都没合拢，就先收到一记上勾拳。

这角度，脚指头想都知道是谁打的。

迪克快速闪避，还没来得及再嘲讽一波，达米安就已经被布鲁斯揪着脖子拎了下去。小子在空中张牙舞爪，居然还命中一脚。

“在家跟着阿福做家务，否则这一周的五美元全扣！”

达米安气得脸都要歪了，迪克以为他下一秒就要冲上来跟布鲁斯拼命，谁知道这小子转身就跑，气哼哼地往回跑。

布鲁斯跳进蝙蝠车，迪克也连忙翻上摩托。

一直旁观者清的阿福再次开口：“那么，我想二位的长款制服下必定是没有秋衣秋裤了？”

迪克机灵地笑笑，“阿福放心，今晚有热身活动，冻不着的。”

管家不置可否，“看来热敷疗程可以准备起来了。”

两小时后，蝙蝠侠和一伙毒品走私犯再次玩起了生死时速，除了对方人马不一样，和昨天简直是复制粘贴。

真的，其实哥谭骑士的生活大部分也挺无聊。

布鲁斯甚至想单手把盘另一只手去座位旁边摸饮料。

但是今晚却注定不平凡。在犯罪分子几乎要“甩”掉蝙蝠车的时刻，前面的路段炸了。

布鲁斯猛甩尾，在被气浪掀到一边的汽车残骸前横停，然后抬头看是哪个不长眼的来挑事。

“Yo——Old man！身手不行了？这种垃圾都干不过了？”

对面楼上，一个人嚣张举枪，机车皮衣，红色头罩映衬着对面的橘色火光。

布鲁斯握紧了方向盘，深呼吸几次，按下车门键。

被撞得晕头转向的司机爬出残骸往外跑，杰森一跃落地，干脆利落地抬枪瞄准。

“不，杰森！不要杀他！”

然而杰森恍若未闻。他毫不迟疑地扣下扳机，十米外，男子惨嚎一声倒地翻滚。

“你做了什么！！！”布鲁斯怒吼出声，飞快奔过去，然而蹲下仔细检查一遍，却发现身上除了车祸撞击伤，并无弹痕血迹。

橡胶子弹。布鲁斯猛抬头。

杰森仍站在原地，他举着枪，和刚出场时的姿势一模一样，但莫名没了那种狂妄的张扬。

沉默像冰冷的气泡一样裹住他们，布鲁斯觉得自己呼吸都几乎要暂停。

“父亲我来帮你！”

突然又掉下来一个小个子，他翻滚落地，正处在杰森和布鲁斯中间，手中一把武士长刀泛着寒光。

然后他前后看看，愣住了。

“达米安！我跟你说话没用不是！”

其实布鲁斯觉得达米安干得漂亮。

“这怎么回事，已经收拾完了？”达米安起身，长刀指着杰森，“你怎么回事？这是你的地盘？”

杰森冷笑一声，“我才不带这种瘪三。”

再次惨遭无视的布鲁斯打开通讯器，联络夜翼。那边迪克负责的窝点还没动作，布鲁斯让他直接回来，说抓到一个活的。

“你那边怎么了，我好像还听到达米安的声音？”

“是，达米安跑出来了。”布鲁斯头疼地看了一眼已经开始干架的两人，“杰森也出现了。”

“Wow.”迪克意味不明地感慨一声，接着道，“我们需要杰森，他管控过毒品势力，能够帮助我们。估计他们在打架，就让他们打着，我马上到。”

布鲁斯也觉这是最好的处理方式。他任由两只小鸟发泄精力，把哭爹喊娘的犯罪分子捆得结结实实，顺便堵了嘴。

摩托的呼啸声很快响起，迪克一个急停，蹦起来就插入打成一团的两个。“都歇歇吧，布鲁斯看戏好久了。”

三只脑袋齐齐转向蝙蝠车里喝饮料的某大只。布鲁斯咳了咳，“外面有点冷。”

迪克转移话题，“杰森，和我们一起回蝙蝠洞。”

“什么玩意儿？怎么什么人都往我蝙蝠洞里带？”圈地意识极强的达米安表示不服。

杰森冷笑，“说的老子想去一样。”

“别这样，杰森，这次的犯罪活动范围很大，我们需要帮手，”迪克努力拽住杰森的目光，“我们需要你。”

气氛突然安静了下来，直到三秒后达米安特别夸张地抖擞一下。

“噫——”他说，“恶心。”

于是一辆车一辆摩托五个人呼啸着进了蝙蝠洞。

见过各种场面的阿福迅速脑补了故事情节，十分欣慰地给杰森递上暖胃茶，并十分关爱地请杰森先去泡个热水澡。

达米安踢翻犯罪分子后阴惨惨地笑，“是，先去洗澡，洗完澡发现除了睡衣还有条秋裤。”

杰森疑问：“什么秋裤？”

“都别说了，先审讯。”布鲁斯定调，“达米安去睡觉。”

“凭什么！？”

凭我是你爹。

讯问之后，布鲁斯更心累，因为这作死的犯罪团伙竟然还走了大都会。

“大都会也有毒品吗？”迪克的语气说不清是惊叹还是幸灾乐祸，“看来我们还要联系一下超人。”

“不，不要联系他。”布鲁斯立刻否决，“这是哥谭的事务，我们自己解决。”

“但是我们放着大都会的贩毒线不管好像也不太好，毕竟你们都在正联，算是同事。”迪克小小声辩解，脑子狂转。

布鲁斯看起来十分心烦，“我会通知他这件事，你们不用管。先去休息，明天再详细讨论。”

然而第二天布鲁斯还没来得及动作，超人就已经飘进了蝙蝠洞，并且表示跨域犯罪最好的解决方式是联手打击。

正在处理数据的布鲁斯把头默默转向迪克，迪克尴尬解释，昨晚给杰森发数据包时候不小心发给了钢骨，钢骨秒速接受处理后告诉了绿灯侠告诉了闪电侠告诉了神奇女侠告诉了超人。

“所以，”布鲁斯木着脸问，“现在整个正联都知道这件事了？”

“海王还不知道，他在海里玩水，”超人诚实地回答，“但是今天来瞭望塔值班后应该也会知道。”

算了。

Whatever.

和迪克、杰森定完作战计划后，布鲁斯打发他们去补充睡眠。超人在一边尴尬飘着，突然领悟到阿福的温暖。

他开始努力刷存在感，“布鲁斯，你确定不需要我做什么吗？”意识到什么后又立刻解释，“当然，我不是要插手哥谭事务。但是如果我坐等着你们的结果，似乎也不太合适——”

“不，很合适，”布鲁斯干脆打断，“我们会找出整条大都会线，到时候你在自己地盘想怎么做就怎么做。在此之前，”他盯住了超人，“远离哥谭。”

超人沉默了一秒，然后微笑点头，“好的，听你安排。”

晚上，迪克以减少阿福工作量为由，将杰森强行拖到饭桌前进餐。杰森勉强落座，随着屈膝动作，睡衣下一小截黑色秋裤露了出来。

达米安咯的一声尖笑，“原来这屋顶下面最先穿上秋裤的是你——杰森·托德。”

杰森炸毛，“你闭嘴！我是为了不让阿福失望！”

达米安自顾自继续说道：“杰森·托德，我认证，你就是本年度的’秋裤之王’，King of the Long Johns.”

杰森手边的叉子已经射了出去，达米安弹开，回赠一把餐刀。

眼看阿福日常保养的银质餐具就要沦为三流暗器，迪克愤怒起身，夺过餐盘，以“谁再动手就吃不到阿福做的小甜饼”为威胁终止了这场战争。

餐桌另一头的布鲁斯默默向迪克送去一个老怀欣慰的目光，然后低头继续奋战小甜饼。

迪克放下餐盘，达米安直接上手迅速摸走三个，大哥还没来得及教育餐桌礼仪，杰森就生怕落后地迅速摸走了四个。

达米安怒，“胖子！都二百磅了还吃那么多，迟早三百磅！”

杰森怒，“你才二百磅！老子是一百八十磅，不信看官方设定！”

达米安冷笑，“官方就是狗。”

杰森沉默了五秒，回应，“我难得同意一次你的观点。”

迪克不想参与两人之间的讨论。

因为迪克只有一个小甜饼了。

迪克心里苦。

达米安是不可能跟任何人友好交流超过三句的。迪克的一个小甜饼还没吃完，两个人就已经吃饱喝足再次斗殴，转去争论达米安的身高有没有杰森的秋裤长。

但是战场已经转移到餐桌外了，眼不见心不烦，迪克打算随他去，做个安静吃饼的美男子。

布鲁斯打断了他的幻想，“杰森也是你叫来的？”

这个“也”字有点玄妙。迪克哽了一下，默默喝口汤，“是的。昨天下午我去了杰森的安全屋，跟他讲了下情况。”扭头听听动静，确认那两只足够远，迪克才继续道，“他本来是拒绝的，跟他好说歹说不肯来，说，说他跟你没关系——”迪克觑了觑布鲁斯的神色，没什么变化，“最后他答应，如果影响到黑道秩序，他会插手。”

这些“瘪三”影响到黑道秩序了吗？

可能吧。

昨晚的情形再次浮现在眼前。

布鲁斯没说什么，起身离开。

盘里的三个小甜饼放在了迪克桌前。

超英的工作可能顺利进行吗？不可能的。

迪克的晚餐刚吃完，还没拉住拆家的两只，腕上的通讯器就发起了即时语音，同步接入的还有蝙蝠侠。

是超人。超人说，他下午回到大都会后，趁犯罪分子白天歇业，直接上门确认，把十几处贩毒窝点统统拿下，范围有点大，团伙有点多，犯罪分子如梦初醒，现在纷纷“揭竿而起”，打算拼死一搏，包括哥谭和布鲁德海文的。

躺枪的迪克莫名提问：

你怎么确认的？

我有透视能力，可以看到毒品和枪支。

你怎么知道去哪儿确认？

钢骨在你们资料的基础上做了大数据统计分析，给了我概率最大的全部地点。

那么多地点你就这么搞完了？

是的，当然，这不是我一个人的功劳，绿灯侠和闪电侠也给了我很多帮助，对此我非常感激。

迪克内心默默以头抢地。十分应景的，蝙蝠洞警报也透过布鲁斯的通讯器传了过来。

他光速冲下去，一边冲一边喊，“布鲁斯我直接回布鲁德海文了这边你自己看着办吧你能应付的！”

现在他已经跨上摩托飞逝而去。

布鲁斯一拳砸坏警报器，熄了没完没了的警报声，怒吼“超人你给我等着！”然后跳入蝙蝠车冲了出去。

围观半程的杰森和达米安已经光速换上制服。达米安腰间一把刀，身后又背了一把。

杰森瞅他一眼，“你小子什么时候玩起了双刀？”

达米安拍拍身后，深谋远虑地一笑，“这把是氪石的。”

后来，夜翼半道上被闪电侠劫持，一个瞬间回到布鲁德海文拯救城市。

后来，蝙蝠侠、红头罩和一个“冒牌”罗宾奋战通宵，把一群武力值低下但极其烦人的犯罪分子扔到了黑门监狱。

后来，蝙蝠侠（再次）没收了氪石长刀并摁住了要去大都会跟超人决一死战的达米安。

后来，整整一年，各大主要城市的地下毒品市场萧瑟冷清。

大家都觉得这是个疲惫而惨烈的一夜。犯罪分子和超英都认同这一点。

但是，再累也要夜巡。次日晚，蝙蝠侠又顽强地蹲在了滴水兽上，强风不断，披风飒飒，头顶一抹残月如旧。

红头罩悄无声息地站在了楼顶，蝙蝠侠侧了侧耳。

“要走了？”

“嗯。帮我跟阿福说声谢谢。”

或许是隔着头罩，或许是高处风力太盛，杰森的声音模糊又遥远，听在耳里，像是一把揉碎四散的孤蓬碎絮。

“等等。”布鲁斯一跃而起，喊住正打算离开的杰森，站上楼顶看向了对面的身影。

然而，他也不知道自己为什么喊“等等”。他要跟杰森说什么呢？他要让杰森等什么呢？他们两个已经错失了许多年。现在的杰森，年轻、英武而强悍，他还需要等什么？他已经走得比他还远。

是的。他是个老家伙了。

而这个老家伙却再次在两天前伤害了杰森。

那种异样的沉默又裹了上来，这一次，冰冷的怒火燃烧着他的心脏。

他想他无法原谅自己。

永远无法原谅。

“杰森——”

杰森的小指轻轻抖了一下。

“——记得穿秋裤。”

END.

尾注：

[1] 此处罗宾制服取动画形象，以二桶为例。

[2] 乐高梗，老爷让小鸟们擦地板，一周五美元。

[3] 关于二桶体重的官方设定，具体多少我没确认。刷B站时看到评论提及，觉得好玩，借来一用。这个官方嘛，DC or 华纳，大家自定，其实是玩笑，不当真hh

达米安番外：

达米安提着武士长刀冲出来，发现蝙蝠车和摩托都没了，只有念叨热敷疗程的阿福。

“少爷您提刀做什么？”

“啊啊啊我跟布鲁斯拼了！！！”

最后，

请给再次活在台词中的提宝一个抱抱。

【笔者的锅_(:з」∠)_


End file.
